Heroes
by The Silent Scream
Summary: It's their last stand. But this time, Haruka isn't willing to let Michiru go first.


Author's Note: I really have to scold my muse. Here I was, listening to music all innocently, and then she hit me with this idea. And I just couldn't let it go to waste. I suppose Sabaton are slightly to blame for this, as well, but mostly, it is the warped part of my brain I call my muse.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Just wreaking a bit of havoc before I put them all back.

Heroes

_Let them fall face down  
If they must die  
Making it easier  
To say goodbye_

**Sabaton – To Hell and Back**

The fight had been doomed from the start, and they had known it. They all had known, somehow, deep down; had known that their time in this life was coming to an end, that it all had to end so it could be replaced by something new, something better.

That didn't make it easier.

Rei was the first to go, throwing herself in front of their princess, taking the hit meant for Usagi; they all were in their Senshi forms, but in the situation, it was impossible to think of them as mere soldiers, friends watching how one of them fell, one who had been so much more than just Sailor Mars.

After Rei had gone down, they had dragged Usagi away, away from her dead body, trying to tell her over her cries and shrieks that they had to keep moving; Haruka and Michiru had volunteered to stay behind, to hold them off for as long as they could, so maybe, despite everything, despite destiny, there still might be a chance for the princess to live another day.

"So this is how it ends", Haruka was the one to break the silence, after Usagi's heartbroken screams had faded away into the distance; to anyone who didn't know her, she would have sounded cold and uncaring, but Michiru knew her, knew her so well, and didn't buy her gruff exterior for a second.

"For us", she replied, sealing their fate with those two words, both of them knowing that running was not an option, "perhaps, not for them."

She knew that it was selfish of her to think that way, but she hoped that she would be the first go, so she wouldn't have to see Haruka go down; her Mirror flashed as she raised it, in anticipation of the next wave of attackers, in an attempt to make them focus on her first, make them take her down first so she wouldn't have to see Haruka die.

_Selfish, _she told herself again, none of those thoughts showing on her face, her features a carefully composed mask of calm, a façade she had practiced for a lifetime, _she already had to see you die once. Are you going to do this to her again?_

Perhaps, this made her unworthy as a soldier, but she couldn't find it within herself to act any differently; and so, she even took a step forward, one just big enough to put herself the tiniest bit ahead of Haruka, so surely they would see her first, and would…

"Michiru." Haruka didn't sound pained, or scared, but just as calm as she was trying to look; as the ground began to rumble, signalling the approach of the horde, Michiru turned her head to look at her, their eyes meeting, a strange mixture of determination and resignation in the blonde's, with a hint of steel, just enough to tell her that, even if they were doomed, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Don't go first this time", Haruka told her, and it wasn't a plea, nor a request, but a simple order; and to her own surprise, Michiru found herself nodding, even managing a smile when the Space Sword appeared in her partner's hand out of nowhere, with a flash of brilliant light.

"It was an honour to fight with you", she then said, earning a silent nod of agreement from Haruka, "and I will see you in the next life, my love."

Again, Haruka just nodded, despite her bravery not trusting herself enough to speak; she wanted to kiss Michiru one last time, wanted to hold her one last time, but knew that she couldn't, with the horde approaching and roaring for their blood.

"I love you, and I will love you again", she said instead, her own words surprising her with their poetry; Michiru still had a second to smile at her, then the horde was upon them, and they fought fiercely, for as long as they could, until they were overwhelmed… and went down together, Haruka's hand finding Michiru's as they laid in growing pools of blood, their eyes meeting for one last look before the life went out of them.

This time, they went together.

_Somewhere in time  
I will find you and love you again  
Like the wind sweeps the earth_

_Like ice on a lake of tears  
I'll take you through  
Life fades in anew  
With someone like you_

**Kamelot – The Haunting (Somewhere in Time)**


End file.
